


Scissor Kicking

by Annaban48



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaban48/pseuds/Annaban48
Summary: Sidon puts Link in his hole and uses the Hylian as a dildo. Other smutty stuff happens and sexy time involves slight restraints.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Scissor Kicking

There Sidon was, on his hands and knees, facing the elaborately detailed headboard, cocks throbbing between his legs with anticipation. The sound of lube being put onto soft Hylian skin in thick globs. The faint shifting of the bed, a little figure trailing closer. His small pearl sat up on his knees, resting between Sidon’s legs, facing his ass. Link placed his lube coated hand on his lover’s backside, running his fingertips around, testing Sidon, making him impatient. He let his fingers trail from one cheek to the other, stopping only for a moment to poke the Zora's aching hole. Though Sidon loved when Link did this, he was growing impatient. “My pearl, please, quit teasing me.”

Hearing Sidon whine in such a way made Link smirk. He took his hand away, preparing for what he would do next. With a tight fist, Link eased his arm into Sidon’s hole, causing Sidon to let out a deep breath. Link’s arm had gone in until his shoulder was touching Sidon’s entrance. He paused, pulling out halfway and pushing back in. He didn’t go at a fast pace so as not to dislocate his arm or not give Sidon enough time to adjust. He didn’t want to hurt his prince but Sidon liked when Link was rough with him. 

Link was on the more timid side and struggled with having confidence in bed. It was unnatural for him to lead during sex. He wanted to please his prince but Link was insecure about his body when being intimate. Though it was out of his comfort zone, Link was willing to try anything for Sidon. “Link, I need more!” Link slowly took his arm out, looking to see his glossy, lubricated arm. He got up to get a towel to clean off his arm, leaving the Zora waiting for his return. The small Hylian came back with the bottle of lube. He glanced down at his legs then locked eyes with his lover. No words had to be said, just a nod from Sidon to show his approval.

Link laid down to coat his strong, skinny legs in lube. He shifted awkwardly, unsure of how he would do this. Sidon turned his head to meet eyes with Link. “Is something the matter, my pearl?” The Hylian showed a look of confusion and uncertainty. “Oh, I see” Sidon nodded his head, “let me help you.” He turned around to face Link, sitting up, back resting on the pillows against the headboard. “Come here,” he waved Link over. Hesitantly, Link crawled towards Sidon, confused as to what the Zora was planning. 

Sidon’s legs were spread, leaving room for Link to sit in between them. “Take the lead, darling.” Link tightened his leg muscles, keeping them firmly together. He inserted both of his feet, looked up to get the signal to continue. Sidon bobbed his head up and down. “Keep going, my pearl.” The Hylian grabbed Sidon by the hips and gently pulled himself closer. Sidon raised his hips off the bed, making it easier for Link to go in deeper without being crushed by the massive Zora. Link had to arch his back a lot which wasn’t a problem for him, he was quite flexible, it was just a stretch. 

Sidon had his hips raised which put him higher up. Link kept his head on the bed which made it difficult to reach Sidon’s hole. Link was about knee deep when Sidon told him to stop, causing Link to ease to a halt. Big blue Hylian eyes locked onto Sidon, making sure not to move until he was told to. Sidon reached out, placed his hands on Link’s waist, and gently slid Link out of his hole. Worried he had caused the Zora harm, Link’s eyes were wide with concern. “Do not worry, my dear. I am alright. Could we try at a different angle? I do not want to cause you any harm.” Link nodded, sitting still, waiting for instruction. 

Usually Sidon preferred it when Link was in charge. He liked seeing Link’s dominant side. What made this time different was the chance of something bad happening. Sidon sat up, lifting Link, positioning him. Sidon spread his legs, lifted his hips, and eased the Hylian into his hole. The Zora was holding Link up, the two facing each other, so he could watch Link’s face for any signs of discomfort. “Would it be alright if I put you in deeper?” Sidon asked quietly and Link nodded. The Hylian was slowly inserted until his dick was against Sidon’s hole. The stimulation made him whimper. Sidon held his pearl still. “Sweetheart, are you in pain?” Link shook his head, “I’m fine. Keep going.” Sidon slowly eased Link out before pushing him back in. Both of them took in a sharp breath. Sidon watched Link’s face the whole time. 

They went at a slug-like pace, speeding up slightly with each stroke. Before long, Sidon was slamming Link’s into his hole, Hylian going in legs first. Knowing Sidon liked sex rough, Link thought of what he could do to better Sidon’s experience. Link felt like he wasn’t doing much, if not any of the work. He parted his legs, like a pair of scissors getting ready to cut construction paper. He did this cautiously, in fear of doing something that would hurt his Zora prince. Sidon jumped, surprised at the sensation, causing Link to put his legs back together. Link blushed with embarrassment, worried he did something he shouldn’t have. 

“Sidon I’m so sorry. I should have asked first.” Link’s eyes watered, focusing his eyes on anything but Sidon. The Zora placed a finger on Link’s chin, gently directing his face towards his own. “My darling pearl. Do not jump to conclusions. I promise you I reacted as I did because I enjoyed what you did. I actually want you to keep doing what you did.” “Really?” Sidon nodded, “If you would be so kind.” A grin crept across the Hylian boy’s face. Sidon noticed Link’s devious smile and sighed, “You are going to make say it, are you not?” Link smirked wider, “What was it you wanted?” Sidon sighed once more. “Alright,” he paused before stating, “I would appreciate it if you moved your legs inside of me.” 

Link rolled his eyes dramatically, before letting out a soft chuckle. “I’m guessing you want it rough?” Sidon nodded before Link continued. “I’ll start slow. Just give me a heads up if it’s too much.” Link moved his legs vertically, scissor kicking as if he were casually swimming. Sidon’s lip quivered and he simply said, “Please. Please go harder.” Those words were all Link needed to hear. Link flapped his legs, like he would if he were swimming like a Zora, together and at a steady pace. 

“Get on top, Link.” Sidon was not asking, he was telling. This sudden change in demeanor was surprising. Whenever Sidon spoke like this, it made Link nervous. Sidon was a very upbeat, positive Zora. Though this serious shift would startle Link, it was also encouraging. Link loved being challenged. Being so much smaller than a Zora had its challenges. Sidon was large for a Zora, whereas Link was a small Hylian. Size difference was obviously a problem. It had taken some time for them to learn how to best have sex together. Being able to dominate such a large Zora was empowering, especially when that Zora was the prince.

Sidon was sitting up, legs parted, waiting with anticipation, when Link crawled across the bed, seductively heading towards him. “Use me for your own pleasure sweetheart.” Link placed a pointer finger on Sidon’s large, smooth chest. Very lightly poking him, Sidon laid on his back. Slithering up the Zora’s rubbery chest, he pulled himself up, adjusting himself so he could straddle Sidon’s waist. Letting himself relax, Link eased down until his cock grazed Sidon’s slick body. Link bit his lip, trying not to show how much the slight touch had affected him. Gently, he lowered himself further until he was sitting on Sidon with all of his weight. He went to reach for a bottle of lube that had been resting on the bed but it was just out of his reach. He stretched his arms out, leaning forward until his chest rested on Sidon’s upper body. 

“Would you like some help?” Sidon smirked at the tiny figure laying flat on top of him. Link let out a swift breath of air. “Oh my sweet Hylian,” Sidon spoke in a sweet, joking manner. “You know I love spoiling you but I thought we agreed to you taking charge.” Link made a pouty face, like a child would if they found out they couldn’t have a cookie for breakfast. Sidon took the lube in hand and placed it in front of his little pearl. “I didn’t need your help,” he paused, “but thanks for getting it for me.” Sidon grinned softly at his stubborn lover. “Prove to me that you do not need me to help you.” 

Link grinned wide like a child preparing an evil plan and, steadying himself, placing his hands on Sidon’s solid chest. He started out slow but gained speed quickly. Grinding feverishly into Sidon, rolling his hips as hard as he could, Link panted in time with each thrust. The Zora studied his pearl with a big smile on his face. He loved watching Link fall apart when aroused. The way his eyes crinkled shut when he was focusing on his pacing or getting close to cumming. How they would snap open just before he hit his climax. Those beautiful blue eyes full and watery. Link didn’t close his eyes this time. He stared Sidon down, sweat falling down his face like raindrops, with his lips parted. They didn’t break eye contact until Link accidentally bumped into Sidon’s cocks. Going at such a fast speed had caused Link to slowly drift down towards the bottom half of Sidon’s body. 

Link’s ass bumping into Sidon’s two dicks had startled both of them. Sidon blushed slightly as he watched Link trail down until he was resting directly between Sidon’s legs. Link laid his chest over Sidon’s erect members, propping himself up by resting his head on his folded arms just over Sidon’s waistline. “W-What are you doing?” Sidon’s cheeks grew warm. “Oh, me? I’m just relaxing. Why? Was there something you wanted me to do?” Sidon shook his head. “Link do stop teasing me.” Link gasped dramatically, “How dare you accuse me of such actions!” He placed the back of his hand over his own forehead, pretending that Sidon’s words had hurt. “P-Please Link. I’ll-” Link cut him off. “You’ll what? You’ll have to be more convincing than that. You think I’ll just do as you say because you’re a prince? You may be royalty out there but right now you answer to me.” 

The sneaky Hylian licked his lips, soaking in the feeling of dominance he had over Sidon. “I- um, I want you to-” Link sighed, “What? Speak up. I want to hear you clearly.” The Zora let out a breath. “Link, please use me.” There was a dramatic exhale, “Keep going. You’re testing my patience.” Sidon answered, “Use me for your own pleasure. I want you to ride me. Please, I am begging.” A wicked grin covered Link’s face. “Now was that so hard? Lucky for you I’m feeling generous today. I would have made you beg until you cried but you’ve been good lately.” Sidon nodded his head frantically. “Thank you! Thank you very much my dear pearl!” Link pulled himself up by dragging his body over Sidon’s, making sure to push down on Sidon’s members as he dragged his body over them. Seductively, Link bit his lower lip before focusing on the inside of one of Sidon’s thick thighs. He started sucking, licking up and down Sidon’s thigh before switching to the other one. Link would let his tongue trail towards Sidon’s cocks but never touched them. Sidon’s dicks were throbbing, desperate for attention, some form of touch. 

With shaky hands, Sidon went to touch his abandoned members, only to have Link swat them away. “Bad Zora! You know you’re not allowed to do that!” Sidon let out a sound that was some type of whimper mixed with a satisfied moan. “S-Sorry!” Link shook his head side to side. “Oh Sidon. Such a bad boy. I didn’t ask much from you but yet you still disobeyed me.” The flustered Zora went to say something but was cut off. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to punish you.” “W-what are you going to do?” Link booped Sidon between his eyes. “Silly Zora. I’m going to have to do something about those disobedient hands of yours.” Link got off of the large body underneath him and headed towards Sidon’s closet. Since Link was smaller than the Zora, the closet was much larger than him. This was the reason Sidon had shorter rungs installed so Link could easily reach the clothes he would leave there for when he visited and needed clean clothes, or at least clothes that smelled less like sweaty Hylian. Sidon didn’t use most of the closet space anyways. He didn’t wear much of anything in comparison to Link. The closet had mostly consisted of fancy jewelry and other pricey items. 

Though Sidon had put a perfectly functional storage system in for Link to put his clothes on, the Hylian still threw his varying articles of clothing on the floor in the corner of the closet. Link ripped through the pile until he found what he was looking for. Smiling triumphantly, Link brought back his findings to show the Zora prince who had been waiting. “Alright, put your arms up over your head.” Sidon listened, quickly doing as Link told him. “Good Zora!” Link’s aggressive tone lightened to a gentle one. “Is this alright with you? I know you like when I’m rough but please tell me if I do something you don’t want me to do.” He only ever broke character to ask if Sidon was alright or wanted to stop. Link was given a soft smile in response. “Oh, my sweet Link. You could never cause me any harm.” Link’s assertive side was replaced with his usual stuttering self. “Uh, I just... don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Sidon placed his forehead onto Link’s. “My darling, where did the dominant side of you go that I love so much? I promise I will speak up if I do not enjoy something. Could you promise me you will not push yourself too hard this time? Some challenges are meant to be taken slow.” Link nodded his head, causing him to get a pleased smile from Sidon. “You may continue, my love.” 

Getting back into character, Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Where was I? Oh yeah!” Link’s face grew serious. “Those naughty wandering hands of yours must be dealt with before I can continue my work on you.” The small figure purposefully hovered over Sidon’s face, legs on either side, dick hanging right in front of the Zora’s eyes. This was another test to see if Sidon could hold himself back. He knew this to be true but that didn’t make it any easier in fighting his desire to lick the tip of Link’s cock. Link took the silky material, wrapping it around Sidon’s large wrists. Link tied Sidon’s hands to the headboard, tight enough to keep them in place but still loose so as not to cause discomfort. Once done, Link wiggled his hips slightly, making his cock bounce right in front of Sidon’s face. The Hylian noticed Sidon’s fists clench, the look of neediness plastered on his face. 

With legs wrapped tightly around Sidon, sitting on the Zora like a prostitute about to give a lap dance, Link seductively grazed his pointer finger from the tip of Sidon’s chin, down between his pecs, until reaching the flesh just above Sidon’s top cock. Link dragged his finger left and right, gently stroking the area, making Sidon raise his hips ever so slightly. Link took his finger away, taking his hands and shoving Sidon’s hips back onto the mattress. Sidon, eyes full of bewilderment, had his mouth wide open. He just laid there, watching the Hylian at work. 

Link bent forward, licking upwards from where his finger had been to about halfway up his torso. Giving the spot a quick peck, Link sat back up to meet eyes with Sidon. Link rolled his hips, giving a quick test before grinding deeper. The slight hip movements had turned to passionate, rough thrusts. The skinny body between Sidon’s legs was dripping in sweat, airy breaths and hot red cheeks. Link’s pink lips were parted, his eyes dilated, open wide. Sidon couldn’t help but pull on the silk. It was stronger than it looked, restraining such a large Zora like himself. “S-Sweetheart, I th-think I am going to-” Sidon was blushing, embarrassed. “Do it bitch. Spray it all over my body.” Sidon’s face heated up, the red of his cheeks almost as dark as the red of his body. Sidon’s reaction made Link chuckle slightly under his breath. Link rolled his hips harder, his lower back arched, bare ass directed upwards. 

“Oh Hylia!” Sidon’s dicks spewed cum out like two hoses spraying water onto flowerbeds. Drenched in Sidon’s cum, Link sped up, not worried about how sore he’d be the next day. With eyes fluttering, Sidon shook from the feeling of the climax traveling his body. Link loved it when Sidon sprayed his cum across his body. Since the Zora prince was much larger than Link, and had two massive cocks, Link would get absolutely drenched. The Hylian had kept his pace, not giving Sidon a breather after climaxing. It only took a few minutes for Link to orgasm. He rolled his hips as hard as he could, grinding frantically until he finally let the pressure go. Link’s moan echoed throughout the large bedroom, pressing his dick roughly onto Sidon, eyes wide as he shook from the release. 

Usually when Link was climaxing, Sidon would lightly place his hands on Link’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was tugging on the silk knots, desperate to touch his pearl, but Link had tied them well. Sidon just had to watch, wishing he could grab Link somewhere. They were both panting, exhausted but still horny enough to keep going. Once he was done, Link crawled up Sidon’s torso. Straddling his chest, legs spread out wide, Link bent down and started nibbling on Sidon’s neck. “D-Darling! Don’t, you will leave marks.” Link lightly bit down. “I don’t care. I want people to know that you are mine. Besides, your flesh is thick. My teeth won’t do much.” Sidon sighed, “That is true. It will not take long to heal. Alright, go on ahead.” Link sucked on the part of Sidon’s neck that met this shoulders. 

“Honey, please untie my hands. I can not take it. I have to touch you.” Link chuckled, “We both know who’s in charge here and it’s definitely not your Zora ass. Then again, you have been good for me for the most part.” Link paused before giving Sidon a quick kiss on the top of his head. Link sat up with his legs on either side of Sidon’s face and wiggled his hips slightly while having his hands on the knotted material. His dick was like a bell swaying side to side, closely in front of Sidon’s face. The Zora clenched his fists, restrained and desperate to be let free. Link loved teasing Sidon. 

Once the Zora was untied, his hands went straight to Link’s ass, kneading them like stress balls. Link jumped, startled by the sudden touch. “Woah, watch out with the claws!” Sidon grinned, grazing a claw across Link’s ass, leaving a pink line in its path. Link shivered, eyes open wide with surprise. Sidon spoke up, “Do you have the energy for another round?” Link puckered his lips in thought before responding. “Uh, I don’t know. I’m kinda tired so you’d have to take the lead.” Sidon chucked at the little Hylian. “We could stop if you are tired.” Link blushed, “No! I mean, maybe we just take it slow. I’m supposed to hang out with Zelda tomorrow. It would be embarrassing if I had to cancel because I was too sore from sex.” Sidon smiled before giving a soft peck on the top of Link’s head. “I will go at the speed which you choose.” Link curved his lips inward before nodding in response. The Zora took a curved claw, rubbing up and down Link’s bare chest before going in for a gentle kiss. 

The kiss grew until Link was frantically sucking Sidon’s lips. Still straddling Sidon’s torso, Link started moving his hips, dick making contact with firm flesh. His movements were sluggish and off beat, as he was almost completely worn out. Link pulled away from the kiss, hips stopping as he sat up. He was avoiding making eye contact with his lover. Sidon patiently waited for Link to speak up until he realized that Link was having a hard time finding the words. “What is the matter, my sweet pearl?” Link’s cheeks reddened. “Um, could you do me a favor? It’s just, I’m so tired. Could you maybe move my hips for me?” Sidon laughed, “It would be my pleasure, my dearest.” Without a word, Link lowered himself until he was sitting directly on Sidon. Raising his arms, Link softly placed his hands onto Sidon’s wrists, signaling he was ready. Sidon placed his open hands on Link’s delicate hips, waiting for permission to continue. Link nodded his head, letting Sidon start. 

Sidon oftentimes held Link as if he were an infant made of glass. His body was much weaker than Sidon’s, skin easier to cut through. The Zora shifted Link’s tiny waist forwards and backwards, making Link’s cock spring up almost instantly. Starting off at a slow tempo, Sidon waited until Link asked for more. Before long, a fast rhythm was set and Link was a moaning mess. He was like a rag doll in Sidon’s hold, dead weight in the large Zora hands. “S-Sidon. I th-think I’m gonna-” Link cried out as he climaxed, eyes closed, throwing his head back in ecstasy. After he was done, Link shuddered as Sidon lowered the worn out Hylian flat on his chest. The small figure was shivering from overexertion, body still in shock from what it had been put through. 

Laying there in silence, Sidon let Link take his time to come back down. When a few minutes passed and Link was still shaking, Sidon spoke up. “My darling pearl, are you alright?” Link was quiet for a bit before he let out a muffled response. “I’m okay. Just need to take a moment.” Sidon grew concerned for his pearl, gently speaking to the Hylian. “I was worried this would be too much stimulation for you. Link, I am very sorry I was not more careful.” Sidon lightly stroked Link’s tan back. “No, it’s okay. I’m alright. I promise.” Sidon kissed the top of Link’s sweaty head. “You need to rest, my love.” 

Sidon lifted Link and went to place him in the center of the bed but couldn’t find a place that wasn’t covered in cum. Sitting up, Sidon held Link in his arms as he walked over to get another comforter for the bed. Pushing the cum soaked one on the floor, Sidon put the fresh blankets on. He went to place Link onto the bed but realized how dirty the Hylian was. The prince grabbed a towel, soaking it in warm water, washing the cum and sweat off Link’s aching body. Taking the exhausted Hylian in his arms, Sidon tucked Link under the covers, in the center of the massive bed. Curling into a little ball, Link scrunched into the fetal position. 

Sidon couldn’t help but smile. Link was so beautiful. He could watch the Hylian sleep for hours. Noticing he was quite tired as well, Sidon joined Link in bed, laying on his side, facing the Hylian. Link was almost always quiet in his sleep, only making soft sounds when having bad dreams. This time, Link had started shaking slightly, lip quivering, letting out little whimpers. Sidon was well aware of the trauma Link had gone through. His pearl would not care to admit it but his past had affected his mental health quite drastically. He would get visibly anxious, so used to having to be on edge in order to survive. Link would sometimes stop talking altogether, preferring to just listen or take time to be alone. 

Link curled up against Sidon, like an infant desiring the physical touch of their mother. Sidon wrapped an arm around his pearl, bringing him closer until their chests were pressed together. “Sidon?” The Zora made a “hmm” sound before Link continued. “Thank you.” Sidon smiled, “I should be thanking you, my dear pearl.” The Hylian let out a disappointed breath. “There is no way I’m going to be able to hang out with Zelda tomorrow. She’s going to be so upset with me.” Sidon chukled, “I am sure princess Zelda will not be upset with you.” Link moaned, “I don’t know what I’m going to tell her. Or how I’m going to be able to face her. I could say that I’m sick but she would see right through that. What if she thinks I’m just blowing her off? I don’t think-” Sidon cut him off. “Link, my darling, I will tell her for you. No need to worry yourself about that now. Please, just focus on sleeping.” Link nodded, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. “You’re right. She’ll understand. Thanks Sidon.” The Zora ran a claw through Link’s disheveled blonde hair, swiping the strands out of Link’s eyes. The Hylian dozed off within minutes, Sidon falling asleep not long after him. 

The next morning, there was a loud knock at Sidon’s bedroom door, causing Link’s entire body to jolt into action. “What? What’s happening? Are you alright?” The small body had sprung out of bed, stance wide, fists ready for attack. He hadn’t taken into account how sore his body was before doing this, causing him to wince harshly. Sidon sat up, “Link, are you alright?” Sidon’s voice was coated in worry, face scrunched from both just waking up and with concern. “Shh, there is no need to fear. It was just the guards knocking on the door. Come back to me.” Still sitting up, Sidon propped himself against the headboard, tapping the spot between his strong legs. Link scooted over, situating his position until he was comfortably curled up on Sidon’s lap, like a purring cat. Link was silent for a moment before speaking. “Oh Goddess, I’m so sore.” Sidon kissed the top of Link’s head. 

The knocking started up again, three sharp pounds resonating throughout the room. “I should go see what they need in case it is important. I’ll be right back.” Sidon shifted Link off of his lap, tucking him back under the covers, placing his head on the pillow as if his head were a cucco egg. Sidon opened the door just enough for him to stick his head out. Two guards looked up at their prince. Sidon gave a friendly smile. “Good morning! I am sorry you both had to wait for me. How may I help you?” One of the guards spoke up. “Good morning, prince Sidon! Do not worry yourself, we were not waiting long. We are sorry to bother you but it seems princess Zelda has arrived.” Sidon answered, “Thank you for telling me. Tell her I will be down in a moment.” The guards shifted, “Um, prince Sidon? Zelda says she is here to see the Hylian hero.” Sidon glanced back at his bed to see his worn out lover. The two guards waited for Sidon’s response. “Please tell princess Zelda that Link is not feeling well and that I will meet with her to give my sincere apologies.” The guards both nodded, “Right away prince Sidon!” 

Zelda had been by the statue of Mipha, staring up at the detailed face. She was wearing her black pants and blue blouse, silky blonde hair flowing down her back. “Good morning princess Zelda!” The Hylian girl smiled, “Good morning Sidon. Is Link here with you?” Sidon answered, “Link is in fact here but I must apologize, he will not be able to join you today.” “Oh, is he not feeling well? Is he hurt?” Sidon waved, “Dear princess, do not worry yourself. Link is just sick.” Zelda squinted her eyes, trying to get a read on the Zora in front of her. “Sidon, you would not lie to me. We both know Link is not the type to cancel his plans. Could I at least see Link for myself?” Sidon did not want Zelda to become suspicious of him but also knew that, if Zelda were to see Link in his current condition, it would be quite embarrassing for all three of them. 

“Sidon, is there something I should know?” Sidon shook his head. “No princess Zelda!” “Then please let me see my right hand man.” Sidon did not want Zelda to question him, nor did he like lying to her. “If you would give me a moment, I will fetch Link and bring him to see you.” Zelda nodded in response. “Thank you, Sidon.” The Zora sped walked towards his bedroom, trying not to appear too suspicious. When he opened the door, Link threw the blankets over his little head, hiding his face and naked body. “My dear Link, no need to fear, it is only me.” Link poked his head out, eyes just peeking from the covers. “Princess Zelda requests that you see her. I apologize, I could not get her to back down.” Link sat up, “That’s okay. I had a feeling she’d want to see me. Give me a second, I’ll go get dressed.” 

Sidon watched Link pick himself out of bed, bend down agonizingly slow to pick up his blue tunic, and throw it over his head. The Zora couldn’t take his eyes off Link’s gorgeous body. His skin, covered in scars from battle. Firm ass and wonderful dick partly hidden by the tunic. The way his eyes sparkled a beautiful bright blue. The Hylian paced about the room, searching for and picking up his boxers and tan pants. Link wiggled into his boxers, pulling them up before moving on to his pants. “Hey, Sidon? Where are my-” Sidon held Link’s boots up, “Right here, darling.” Link awkwardly smiled, “Thanks.” Bending down to put on his boots, Link grimaced. “Do you need me to assist you?” Link shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” The Hylian pulled on his boots, straightening up slowly so as not to get lightheaded. Link grimaced as he raised his arms over his head to tie his hair into a ponytail. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Though nobody was paying any attention to him, Link felt like everyone was watching. Looking down at Link, Sidon could sense his lover’s anxiety. Luckily, Link was able to hide his physical pain well but there was still a chance of Zelda noticing his awkward limp. Zelda’s back was facing them but it didn’t take long for her to sense they were close because she turned around to smile at them. Her cheery smile turned to concern when her eyes locked on Link. “Poor Link, you look exhausted. What happened to you?” Link stared at his feet, unsure of what to say. Zelda knew Link well enough to tell when he didn’t want to speak. Even though he didn’t always physically show it, Zelda could sense Link’s emotions. She gently sighed, “I apologize, I did not intend to push you. Please, just take care of yourself.” Even though she was giving Link a concerned look, wishing he would take his eyes off the ground, he did not raise his head to her. In the past, he would have done so because she was the princess and deserved his respect. Now that they were close, Link didn’t feel obligated to do so. 

Realizing Link wouldn’t back down, Zelda sighed. “I wish you would tell me what is going on. I worry about you.” It became obvious Link wasn’t going to give a response. Zelda took a step closer towards Link, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Link? Please, look at me.” She wasn’t instructing him, she didn’t want to put pressure on him, she just wanted to get to see his eyes. Zelda could better read Link by looking at his eyes. She glanced up at Sidon, looking to him for answers. The Zora prince didn’t answer, just shook his head. “Alright, I will not pester you anymore. I will head back to the castle now. If you ever decide you want to open up to me, I will be more than willing to listen.” Zelda’s eyes drifted to the floor, Staring down at the pair of Hylian feet in front of her. Link’s feet were larger than hers, the chunky boots compared to her simple ones only exaggerated the difference in size. 

The three of them had stayed silent for a moment before the timid Hylian finally spoke up. “Z-Zelda?” “Yes Link?” “I-I’m sorry.” Link had a look of shame plastered across his face. He hated disappointing people, especially princess Zelda. She smiled, “No need to apologize. I am not upset with you. I just get so worried about you.” Having yet to look Zelda in the eyes, Link shook his head. “No, it’s not okay. I’ve let you down.” Zelda frowned, eyes glossed over. “Oh Link, you could never let me down. Just promise you will come to visit the castle once you are ready.” Link nodded his head. “Also, Sidon?” The Zora prince straightened up. “Next time you decide to fuck Link’s brains out, maybe don’t do it the night before he has plans with me.” 

Both Sidon and Link’s eyes shot open, mouths hanging like cartoon characters. Sidon coughed, “W-What did you just say?” Zelda smirked, “You heard me. Do not fuck Link so he can’t serve me when I need him. The poor Hylian can barely move.” Sidon’s face burned bright. “W-What makes you think it is my fault Link is not feeling himself? He gets hurt all the time. Would it not make more sense that he was harmed in battle?” “Sidon, I am no idiot. I can see right through you two. Just promise me you’ll nurse him back to health.” At a loss for words, Sidon nodded his head. “Good. And Link?” The embarrassed Hylian choked out a “yes princess” which sounded like he was questioning himself rather than her. “Do not let this happen again, okay?” Link’s head bobbed quickly. “Yes, Zelda. It won’t happen again.” Zelda nodded in approval before turning to leave. “Bye boys! Try not to over exert yourselves!” Back facing them, she waved them goodbye before walking off with her guards.


End file.
